What Became of Us
by itakethewords
Summary: Jam is just too good for my stale crumbs...Broken hearts within bitter oblivion. Secret smiles and clever winks. The moments that shattered and repaired our fractured selves. Character drabbles.
1. Twenty Seven Seconds

Twenty-Seven Seconds

Standing near the edge.

Both of us close **enough **to either **touch **or **dive**. The wind cuts through us both, and we shiver together, **synchronized**.

Those last **awkward **words on our lips have died, leaving us to try and not stare...but **not **avoid eye contact either.

We both **struggle **to find something to say...  
...mouth moving-no words to tumble out. Shrug and **smile **lopsided, sideways as always.

Convey your words, my words with **eyes**, body language, **something**. Anything.

**Please**.

**Please**.

And now, we can both see we're on the **edge**. Toeing the precipice with those **begged **words. But courage **fails **and we're apart once more.

...

Those were the

**longest**

twenty-seven **seconds**

of our lives.

* * *

**Authoress Note**: Hi guys! My first fic for The Office! Please leave me some love! Reviews mean you want me to post more!

I have the whole story complete, I just wanna see how receptive you guys are to it! :D

**unfailingtwilight**


	2. PB & J

PB & J

We **used to** get along so well.

Now, you barely **spare me** a good morning glance.  
Thank you.

It used to be like I **was **peanut butter (creamy) and you **were **grape jam. Suddenly, I've become **stale**-peanut butter covered toast and jam's **too good** for lonely crumbs.

I miss **the days **where we'd put Dwigt's things in the vending machine and make coat racks move with **your mind**. One wink for a **secret smile**.

**Lunch **gossip isn't the same with Kelly. It's cutthroat.

But I've **decided **I'm tired of it.

Just because we keep **stumbling **doesn't mean we have to hate each other. Or avoid one another awkwardly.

I **just **want **my friend **back.

The guy who doesn't care if I jinx him for five **hours **or who can **take **the jokes as well as he can dish them.  
He can even be a different **flavor **of jam.

I just need **something **to light a fire under me.

* * *

**Authoress Note**: Hi guys! Please leave me some love! Reviews mean you want me to post more!

I have the whole story complete, I just wanna see how receptive you guys are to it! :D

**unfailingtwilight**


	3. More Than That

More Than That

Every time I glance **her **way, I remind myself. Broken **hearts **and wasted oblivion. But, it's like, even with my back to her, I can hear **it**.

Her heart crushing every time I give her the **cold **shoulder.

And in turn, **my **own heart breaks a little, the one part part I've **saved **for her, at least.  
I mean, I'm **trying **to move on.

What do you mean, I'm **not **convincing?  
What **else **can I do?

I'm in a **healthy **relationship and her ex attacked me for **something **that happened **almost **a year ago.  
**No**, I don't miss....

Damn it. **Fine**.

I **do**.  
Happy? I miss her and her smile (something she **rarely **does anymore), I miss pranking Dwight with her.

We'd been like **pb&j**, alright?

But it's in the past and I'm doing god.

The opportunity to be **more than that** has sailed and I'll just be a shadow for the next times she and _**him **_hook up.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Reviews are lovely things and make me want to post and write more :)

Also, I forgot in the first two, but here it is: **  
DISCLAIMER**-I own NOTHING. It's all property of NBC. I'm just overeager and too imaginative for my own good.

**unfailingtwilight**


	4. Blown Away

Blown Away

It took us **so long**.

But we're back in sync and we've **found **one another.

The chips **falling**, loyalties **tested**, punches **thrown**, and distance all failed. Those catalysts did **nothing **but make us **stronger **and helped prove to each of us that we are soul mates.  
Even **admitting **this is making us blush-almost **like **teenagers again.

Or so-says **our **daughter, as she rolls our eyes.

But that day we first had dinner (that day I turned down a corporate job?), that **smile **was so amazing.

The first **bright **smile either of us had seen since the merger.

And the day in **pouring rain**, the one with-what was it? a proposal?-that was the day that blew us both away.  
Then once more, I declared my love for you with a **deluge **of water.

The falls was the day everyone else could **truly **see what had been obvious all along.

* * *

**-  


* * *

Author's Note: The end! Yes, that WAS extremely short. But I didn't want to drag out something as sweet as JAM with pointless words. And I wanted to leave it open since we've only just seen the Wedding episode last week (amazing and cheesy, yeah?)**

**Well, I hoped you like this drabble series. I hope to get more Office stuff up in the near future ^_^**

**Unfailingtwilight**


End file.
